Giyera
|gender = Male |age = 44 |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) |DOB = June 9, 1972Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale |DOD = June 2016 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (11 episodes) |actor = Mark Dacascos |status = Deceased}} R. Giyera was a HYDRA operative whose Inhuman abilities of telekinesis were unlocked through HYDRA's experiments with the Terrigen Mist. He became the head of security for Endotex Labs, working directly under Gideon Malick to ensure no one learned of their true intentions for the Inhumans they were rounding up. He stood by Malick's side as they attempted to complete HYDRA's greatest mission, to return the Inhuman Hive to Earth from Maveth, killing anyone who got in their way. However, Giyera soon became infected by Hive's parasites, causing him to become more loyal to Hive than to Malick, despite still working for HYDRA. While helping Hive complete his plan to transform the Earth's population into Primitives, Giyera was outwitted and killed by Leo Fitz. Biography Early Life Military Career Giyera was born on June 9, 1972 in Oahu, Hawaii. He enlisted in the United States Marine Corps a month after his eighteenth birthday. Giyera was stationed during his service as part of a peace-keeping task force in Somalia and soon after assignment disappeared. He was listed as missing in action and presumed dead. Giyera was discovered two months later in Mogadishu and his apparent cause of disappearance became classified. Giyera was removed from active duty and reassigned to a station in his home state of Hawaii before being honorably discharged from the service. A job listed as "Private Security Specialist" at a security firm in Oahu became available and Giyera took the job. Five years later, the firm closed and Giyera got another security job at a firm that had relocated to Fallujah, Iraq. That job did not last long either, as Giyera soon found himself working at Endotex Labs as a security specialist at their Maryland office in 2009. During his professional career, he came across Gideon Malick and was enlisted in the terrorist organization HYDRA. Terrigenesis Giyera was given Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit to learn if he was an Inhuman. Giyera was and developed the power of telekinesis.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Working for Gideon Malick Betrayal Against Grant Ward ]] Giyera entered the room where Gideon Malick and Grant Ward were having a dinner meeting to discuss the future of HYDRA; with a nod, he informed Malick that it was time to leave. While Giyera watched over the situation in silence, Ward seemed aware that something in the situation was wrong as Malick stood up from the table and informed Ward that he would not be assisting him in his quest for revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D. before leaving with Giyera, ordering a team of assassins to murder Ward once they were gone. Security Breach at the ATCU]] Giyera traveled to Endotex Labs with Luther Banks to investigate a possible security leak that the FBI were seemingly dealing with. However, when Giyera learned that it was, in fact, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter who had infiltrated a secure area of Endotex Labs, Giyera took a security team to track down and kill the intruders before they learned HYDRA's secret involvement with the ATCU. and Bobbi Morse]] Giyera entered the room with two guards and discovered Morse and Hunter attempting to hide two other ATCU agents who had been knocked out. Hunter immediately attempted to take the guns lying on the floor, but Giyera was able to use his powers to raise guns into the air and fire upon Morse and Hunter. While behind cover, Morse used her battle staves to knock the guns out of the air and incapacitate the two other guards, but Giyera used his power to avoid Morse's attack, instead choosing to fight her one on one. ]] As Morse ran to confront him, Giyera grabbed a metal bar to block her and the pair engaged in a brutal fight, using mainly their fighting skills alone. Giyera threw a large metal cabinet filled with Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil at Morse, which she dodged, and in response, Morse threw her staves at him. Then Giyera used his power to stop them in midair. However, as he prepared to thrust them back at her, Hunter hit him from behind with a gas canister and knocked him out before they escaped to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet with the help of Banks who had discovered the ATCU's HYDRA connection. Ambush at the Distant Star Facility ]] Under the orders of Gideon Malick, Giyera traveled to Endotex Labs where S.H.I.E.L.D. were looking for answers about Project Distant Star Return. Having found a team led by Luther Banks, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Giyera took control of Banks' gun and forced him to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. team before killing himself. Giyera then revealed himself and kidnapped Fitz and Simmons to bring them to HYDRA. ]] When it became clear that neither Fitz nor Simmons were willing to assist Malick in his experiments to return Hive from Maveth, Giyera was called upon by Grant Ward, who had promised not to harm Simmons himself. Ward ordered Giyera to use his powers to torture Simmons in whatever way he wished, using hammers and pliers to cause her to scream in the hope that her pain would force Fitz to reveal the answers. Eventually, an enraged Ward stormed back into the room to torture Simmons himself. ]] Once Simmons' screams of pain had forced Fitz to agree to help HYDRA, Giyera brought Simmons to the HYDRA Castle to meet with Malick, smiling to himself as Malick revealed Fitz's defeat to her. When Simmons ran to Fitz, Giyera tried to stop her but Fitz insisted that if he touch her the deal would be off. As the portal was opened and Fitz, Ward and a team of HYDRA soldiers prepared to travel to Maveth, Giyera took Simmons aside and watched as they departed and the portal was closed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.09: Closure Attack on the HYDRA Castle ]] Giyera informed Gideon Malick that their supply of captured Inhumans had arrived and they discussed how long until Grant Ward would be able to return with Hive. Overhearing their conversation, Jemma Simmons claimed their math was incorrect, noting that she did not want them to screw up Leo Fitz's return. Giyera stayed close as Malick informed Simmons that he did not expect Fitz to return alive. teams]] As S.H.I.E.L.D. raided the HYDRA Castle in an attempt to stop their plans and rescue Fitz and Simmons, Giyera went to hunt down and stop the team. He went to each HYDRA unit and informed them to keep a look out for their enemies. Without warning, the power across the Castle was cut out, leaving Giyera to believe that a team of Inhumans were somewhere in the base who he began searching for. What Giyera was unaware of, however, was that his movements were being watched by the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Secret Warriors team as they discussed their mission plans. ]] Giyera soon found Daisy Johnson attempting to hack into their computer systems having knocked out the two guards protecting it; Giyera used his powers to silently lift up a gun and fired it at her. However, Joey Gutierrez ran in front of the bullets, using his powers to melt them before they could kill him. Lincoln Campbell then fired a bolt of electricity at Giyera which knocked him to the ground; however, the team decided they did not have time to execute him before a HYDRA team arrived, so they left him on the ground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.10: Maveth Studying the Beast discuss Hive]] Three months after the battle, Giyera and Gideon Malick traveled through one of Malick's secret bases to meet with Hive. As they stood in the elevator, Giyera told Malick about a new Inhuman who had been discovered in Bogotá. When Malick noted that the Inhumans who Lash had massacred needed to be replaced for Hive's army, Giyera expressed his concerns as Hive could barely stand, did not speak and seemed be not be nearly as powerful as they had been led to believe, leading to Malick questioning if his loyalty to Hive was misplaced. ]] Malick was informed that Hive had requested to speak to him and when Malick asked what It needed, he was told that It was hungry. Giyera stood in the room and kept guard over Hive as it consumed plates of raw meat and watched footage of humans in war. When Giyera asked the beast if he was trying to regain strength after being so badly hurt during the Battle of Maveth, Hive explained that Grant Ward's body was dead and he had been dying. They discussed humans and Hive noted that Giyera was clearly no longer human, seemingly sensing Giyera's Inhuman powers from within him. 's power]] Giyera informed Malick that their HYDRA team had successfully captured the Inhuman Lucio from Bogatá and he was being studied as they spoke. As they stood in the room, Hive looked around at the pair and commented on how Malick was losing his faith in his power, with Malick noting that since he had failed to kill Phil Coulson, maybe his power wasn't as strong as he had hoped. The beast slowly stood but and assured Malick that he would believe, once he had made a believer out of Giyera. Hive then turned Ward's skin to dust and sent it towards Giyera.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 3.11: Bouncing Back Serving Hive The New Leader to Hive]] Gideon Malick ordered the blindfolded Lucio to be brought before Hive, Giyera and his team of HYDRA guards led him in, while Lucio attempted to break free, cursing his captors. Malick left them alone and Hive ordered Giyera to remove Lucio's blindfold so he could look into his eyes. Giyera did as instructed but as soon as he did, Lucio used his powers to paralyze him and his guards. However, Hive was not affected and used his powers to make Lucio loyal to him. stand guard over Hive]] Giyera and Lucio stayed by Hive's side as the Inhuman remained in its room and continued to study the history of humans, reading dozens of books on the subject. Eventually, Malick went to speak to Hive's suggesting that as Grant Ward's body was not improving, maybe it was time to consider finding a new and less damaged host. When Malick refused to offer his own body, he suggested sacrificing either Giyera and Lucio, but Hive explained that its host must already be dead and he could not inhabit the bodies of other Inhumans. Malick reluctantly accepted this and Giyera listened as Malick promised Hive that there would be no further setbacks for their plans. ]] Concerned over Hive's current condition, Malick ordered Giyera to keep a close watch over the Inhuman, telling him to remain by its side until he returned from Taiwan and to call him if there were any issues. Giyera promised to do so, calling out Hail HYDRA as Malick left. However, when Giyera went into Hive's room, he found Hive and Lucio had been listening and was ordered to ignore all of Malick's commands. Giyera was instead ordered to leave Hive's side, find five healthy humans, and bring them to Hive, alive. massacres innocents]] Giyera and Lucio did as instructed and chose the five healthiest humans they could find, with Lucio paralyzing them in place while Hive looked them over to confirm that he was happy with their choices. Hive congratulated the pair before Giyera questioned if one of them would become its new host, to which Hive informed them that he had a better use for them. Lucio looked on and commented that all the people were innocent, but Hive showed no remorse to this fact and promised that they would serve the greater good. Giyera and Lucio left the room and listened as Hive consumed the humans in order to rebuild Grant Ward's body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3:12: The Inside Man Assisting the Watchdogs ]] Gideon Malick made a deal with Felix Blake, the leader of the Watchdogs, in which they would assist them in stealing a bomb from the Advanced Threat Containment Unit facility in exchange for new weapons. Giyera drove the van which stole the weapons and met with Blake, who demanded better weapons than Howard Stark's Nitramene designs so he and his men could hunt down and kill the Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs Dealing with the Transia Corporation 's plans]] Giyera stood guard over Gideon Malick as he ate dinner and awaited the arrival of Hive, whose body had been rebuilt due to the earlier sacrifices. Giyera stood close as Malick and Hive discussed why Malick had joined HYDRA in the first place, which Hive deduced was due to his desire for ultimate power. As Charles Hinton was brought into the room, Hive explained to all present that it was it to go above ground and discover true power. ]] Following his orders, Giyera took Hive and Malick to the Transia Corporation Building to meet with its leader, Rowan Hamilton. Giyera stood close by as Malick asked about the Transia Corporation Exoskeleton; when Malick offered to buy the company out, Giyera presented Hamilton with the paperwork. When Hamilton refused, Hive had Hinton come in and show Hamilton what would happen if he did not obey Malick. Horrified, Hamilton quickly signed the contract, though Hive killed Hamilton's men regardless. the Exoskeleton]] Giyera informed Hive that their HYDRA teams had taken over the building while Malick questioned why he had wanted the Exoskeleton. Hive told Malick to put on the suit so he could experience that same power that Inhumans felt, with Giyera lifting the suit out of the box and presenting it to Malick. Once Malick was wearing the suit, he used to test its strength by crushing vases and flipping tables; however, Hive explained that to experience true power, he wished him to crush Hamilton's skull with his bare hands. Malick did as he was instructed; Giyera and Hive watched closely as Hamilton screamed in agony before his head finally exploded.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime Battle at the Transia Corporation Building ]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived, Giyera ensured Gideon Malick was leaving in the company helicopter before speaking to Hive. Giyera recommended that they sneak out another way and asked if he wanted the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to be killed, but Hive insisted that only the human agents could be killed, knowing that the Secret Warriors were likely coming. ]] As the S.H.I.E.L.D. team slowly took control of the building, Giyera stood in wait and ambushed Lincoln Campbell when he charged through the hallways searching for Hive, whom he had mistaken for the deceased Grant Ward. When Campbell appeared, Giyera used his power to launch a fire extinguisher at his head, knocking him to the floor and causing him to bleed heavily from his wound. As Giyera prepared to leave with Hive, Campbell communicated to Phil Coulson that he had seen Ward, but was too weak to fight and collapsed from his head injury while Giyera and Hive calmly escaped. and the Inhumans]] Once they had returned to Gideon Malick's Headquarters, Giyera was ordered by Hive to find another piece of Transia technology; when Giyera questioned its purpose and if they wanted another suit, Hive told him that that was not the technology they were seeking. They were interrupted when Malick called and demanded to know why Giyera had failed to protect him during his fight with Daisy Johnson. Giyera told Malick that he was now loyal to Hive, hanging up the phone and telling Hive how Malick's voice seemed to be scared. Covering Hive's Tracks Following the direct orders from Hive, Giyera took a team of HYDRA agents and raided the GT Agrochemical Facility in Michigan. While there, they destroyed much of the research that was being studied and took out boxes of equipment and papers outside to be returned to their leader, with Giyera using his powers to lift the boxes and carry them outside with ease. However, Giyera was unaware that his activities were being recorded on CCTV and watched by his enemies. ]] Giyera soon found himself being ambushed by S.H.I.E.L.D., with Phil Coulson shooting his soldiers with an I.C.E.R.. Seeing the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Giyera launched a gas canister at him but barely missed and launched it with incredible force through a nearby door. Coulson proceeded to run for his life and Giyera gave chase, following him through the various corridors; however, this was revealed to be a trap when Giyera found himself being locked in an empty room with no weapons to use to defend himself. ]] Looking around the room, Giyera discovered that Melinda May was waiting for him, mocking him for being now unable to use his powers to gain the advantage. May then proceeded to attack Giyera, with the pair of highly skilled warriors engaging in a fierce fight to the death. The pair proved to be equally matched with both managing to gain hits on each other, Giyera using his gymnastics skills to run up walls, perform flips and use kicks to distract and keep May at bay while she used many of the same skills to strike at Giyera. ]] Eventually, Giyera was able to grab May by the throat and pin her against the wall, telling her that although he preferred not to get his hands dirty, he was happy to if it meant killing her. May, however, told him not to bother and kicked him in the crotch before knocking him to the ground, and before he was able to get back up, May slammed his head on the floor and knocked him unconscious. Giyera was then tied down to a stretcher and taken to Zephyr One for further questioning about HYDRA's plans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost Hijacking and Retaking of Zephyr One ]] While locked inside the Containment Module onboard Zephyr One, Giyera was questioned by Alphonso Mackenzie about Gideon Malick's plans and Hive. Giyera, however, refused to answer the questions and thanked S.H.I.E.L.D. for their assistance in bringing Hive to Earth. He then went on to explain that the Inhumans were promised a better world for those worthy, but did not explain what happened to those who were not worthy as Mackenzie was pulled away. ]] While he was not being watched, Giyera secretly took a stolen belt buckle and used his powers to force open the doors of the Containment Module and free himself. This was witnessed by Leo Fitz who triggered the alarm while Giyera used the buckle to knock out the guards around the room with ease. Fitz then attempted to get to cover and held a gun to Giyera, only to be swiftly disarmed before revealing that the gun did not contain ammunition, so Giyera attempted to launch it at him only to just miss his head. ]] As Giyera moved through the plane he was attacked by Mackenzie, whom he managed to swiftly knock out by head butting him and bringing a steel bar into his hand and hitting him with it. Giyera was then stopped by Phil Coulson who hit him in the gut, but before he could land a second blow, Giyera was able to stop his Prosthetic Hand in mid air and told him that they could not stop HYDRA before knocking him out with a strong kick to the head as he ran forward and into the main control room of the plane. ]] Once in the control room, Melinda May told him that he would not get control of the plane without a fight, but Giyera told her that they no longer needed to fight. With a smile, Giyera used his powers to push the plane's controls downward, taking control of the plane and forced it to dive bomb through the air, throwing May and Jemma Simmons backwards while Giyera held on with all his might and focused on keeping the plane under control while the pilots attempted to stop him and take back control without any success. with a kick]] Giyera forced the plane to fly inside HYDRA's secret Schoonebeek Oil Field base where Zephyr One successfully landed due to his incredible control over his powers. With the plane on the ground, Giyera caught the badly wounded May crawling across the floor, despite a large shard of glass in her side, attempting to call Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell for assistance. Giyera kicked May in the face, knocking her out but not before the Secret Warriors got her distress call and Giyera was then forced to escape before with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could regroup and overpower him. Battle at Gideon Malick's Headquarters about Zephyr One]] Knowing that he was greatly outnumbered by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Giyera sent Lucio and a team to capture the remaining agents. When Gideon Malick and Hive returned to the secret base, Giyera went straight to Hive and updated him on the situation, ignoring Malick completely as he explained why he had taken the plane and how the capture of the agents was progressing. ]] However, the base was suddenly attacked by the Secret Warriors, aiming to rescue their teammates and reclaim Zephyr One. Giyera witnessed Lincoln Campbell capturing Malick and leading him onto the plane so followed behind, launching a fire-extinguisher at Joey Gutierrez's head in an attempt to stop them and preparing to attack Yo-Yo Rodriguez as well. However, Daisy Johnson came flying down to the ground and fired a powerful shockwave at Giyera, which sent him flying across the hangar floor and knocking him out. about their defeat]] As Giyera lay injured on the floor, he was joined by Hive who offered him a hand to stand up while they watched as S.H.I.E.L.D. escaped onboard Zephyr One with Malick in their custody and ready to be questioned about HYDRA's plans. Giyera told Hive that they had escaped and therefore, their attempts to destroy the team had achieved nothing, but Hive remained calm and informed Giyera that this was not the case, as now he had his own spy on the inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. who could sabotage them from the inside. is dead]] Giyera later found Hive in Malick's office and suggested that they leave to find somewhere safe as he believed that Malick would likely betray HYDRA in revenge for the death of his daughter. Hive, however, informed Giyera that his spy had murdered Malick and so they began discussing what to do with Malick's wealth, but Hive remained more focused on finding Daisy Johnson and using the nine hundred and seventy million dollars Malick had left easily available for them to help in locating her as Hive knew where to find her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.17: The Team Launching the Warhead Giyera assisted Hive in taking control of a missile silo where he killed many of the staff and prepared the warhead that Felix Blake had provided. Giyera promised Hive that S.H.I.E.L.D. would not be able to come near the island; however, he was proved wrong when their systems were overrun mere seconds before their missile could be launched, leading to Hive ordering Holden Radcliffe to fix the problem and promising Giyera that he would show his enemies his rage. down]] While they attempted to find and destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., Hellfire and Giyera found Hive lying on the floor with his mind damaged, as images and memories of his former hosts, Grant Ward, Nathaniel Malick, Will Daniels and many others rushed into his mind as he began screaming out random orders. Despite Hellfire questioning Hive's sanity, Giyera remained strongly loyal and attempted to help his leader before being ordered to use his powers to steal the war head from the base before S.H.I.E.L.D. could claim it from them. 's escape]] As part of Hive's plan, Giyera and Hellfire flew in a HYDRA plane above the Playground where they activated a Terrigen Mist bomb which had been planted inside the base. This caused several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to be transformed into Primitives who freed Hive from the Suspension Gel had had become trapped in before they continued to attack the surviving S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, while Giyera and the other HYDRA agents flew the ship onto the base and took control of Zephyr One alongside their leader Hive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.21: Absolution Final Standoff and Hive]] Giyera and Hellfire flew their ship into the Playground where they regrouped with Hive, who had defeated Daisy Johnson in a fight. Once Johnson had been loaded into the Containment Module onboard Zephyr One, Giyera left the ship to be sure that the war head was safety loaded onto the ship while Hellfire spoke with Hive about their plans to take over the world. on their mission]] Once Hive had taken control of the ship using Grant Ward and Will Daniels memories to learn how to control it, Giyera used a team of Primitives to load the war head and prepare it for the explosion that would infect much of Europe with the infected Terrigen Mist. Giyera confirmed these plans with Hive while Hellfire questioned them as he felt that he was uncomfortable with the idea of his own life being put at risk by the mission. Ignoring Hellfire's worries, Giyera and the Primitives set the timer on the bomb as per Hive's wishes. ]] While exploring the plane, Giyera found Melinda May talking to Daisy Johnson outside her Containment Module in an attempt to convince her to step out of the Module and fight back against Hive. Giyera used a sub-machine gun and his telekinetic powers to knock May out before pointing the firearm at Leo Fitz. As Giyera held the gun up with a smug grin on his face and prepared to execute the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Fitz insisted that if he killed him, he would be destroyed by a hidden weapon onboard the ship. ]] Johnson attempted to convince Giyera that she was under Hive's sway, but Giyera insisted that this was no longer the case and kept his weapon aimed at Fitz. He listened to Fitz monologuing and how there was a weapon onboard the ship that would destroy him if he fired his weapon, promising that they did not blame the Inhumans who were under Hive's control. However, Fitz explained that he viewed Giyera as a murderer before he unveiled a Cloaked Gun and fired several shots into Giyera's chest, killing him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Personality An experienced professional Giyera is unflinchingly loyal towards his HYDRA employer Gideon Malick. He followed orders without question and was willing to kill as many people as it took to get the job done. He could act arrogant at certain times, mentioning that he did not like to kill with his hands if he could use his powers instead. Giyera seems to take pride in his skills as a martial artist. Powers and Abilities Powers Giyera was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis as part of HYDRA's experiments with the Terrigen Mist in the aftermath of the Inhuman Outbreak, thus gaining superhuman powers. *'Telekinesis': Giyera had the power to move objects in his line of eyesight around at will. He was able to lift two discarded handguns and make them stay in the air, while pulling the trigger to shoot at Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse, by simply raising his hands. Later, he summoned a metal pipe by directing his hand towards it, using it as a blunt weapon against Morse. He was even able to move the gun carried by Luther Banks, forcing him to use it against the tactical team accompanying him to the Distant Star Facility, and later taking it from Banks' hand to turn the weapon against him. However, the ability did not work on biological material, but it would work on non-living material attached to a person, such as a prosthetic hand. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Giyera had extensive knowledge of martial arts, that made him a very valuable asset as a member of the United States Marine Corps. Due to his skills, Gideon Malick appointed him as both his personal bodyguard and the head of security for the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, and also chose him to be administered with the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills in order to test if he was an Inhuman. During Operation Spotlight, Giyera fought in close quarters against Bobbi Morse without his powers, using his skills rather than his powers when Morse was able to deflect the way he was using them. In an attempt to capture him, S.H.I.E.L.D. trapped Giyera in an empty room and fought Melinda May and he fought on par with her. Equipment Weapons *' ': Giyera took control of a pair of discarded handguns when Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse infiltrated into the main Advanced Threat Containment Unit facility. He rose the weapons and started shooting using his powers, until Morse managed to pull them out using her batons. *' ': Giyera controlled a discarded submachine gun to ambush Daisy Johnson inside the HYDRA Castle. However, Joey Gutierrez jumped in front of her and unconsciously melted the bullets with his powers, and Giyera was subsequently knocked down by Lincoln Campbell. Giyera used these submachine guns on two other occasions, using his telekinetic powers to hold the firearm and threaten Leo Fitz inside Zephyr One. Facilities *'Endotex Labs': To be added *'HYDRA Castle': To be added *'Schoonebeek Oil Field': To be added Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Gideon Malick † - Former Superior **Grant Ward † **Lucio † *Alveus/Hive † - Enthraller *Felix Blake *JT James/Hellfire *Holden Radcliffe † *Primitives Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † **Bobbi Morse **Lance Hunter **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz - Killer **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Secret Warriors ***Daisy Johnson ***Joey Gutierrez ***Lincoln Campbell † ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Advanced Threat Containment Unit - Temporary Allies **Luther Banks † - Victim *Charles Hinton † *Transia Corporation **Rowan Hamilton † Appearances Trivia *Giyera means "War" in Tagalog. Behind the Scenes *Micah Karns was a stunt double for Mark Dacascos in the role of Giyera. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit Members Category:Bodyguards Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Leo Fitz